Amidst This Drop
by Miko Angel
Summary: One Shot. Kagome's sad ending. Based on the Song Shell by Hitomi Mieno. WARNING! Not suited for weak hearts!


~::~Amidst This Drop~::~  
  
Moonlight trickled down on to the form of a girl curled in the shade of a large tree in the shrine's courtyard. Her green skirt fluttered around her thighs and the dirty and torn white blouse billowed about her frame. Her body was bathed in spilled blood of several wounds and cuts; her once vibrant blue eyes, dull and pained as tears steadily ran down her cheeks, parting the dry crimson on her skin in small tracks of anguish.  
  
~It's like I'll disappear as soon as I close my eyes. I feel like I've turned in to someone I don't even recognize. Sadly, I've become so small. I want to be rescued, but instead of sighing, I cried out my loneliness, and just lay there, measuring it all up~  
  
A draft swept her fading scent through the air, as the sacred tree blossoms swirled down and landed in the growing pool of red around the girl; floating on the surface of the her life force. The red seeped in to the stones as it left the girl, etching permanently in to stone of what was and lost. Kagome couldn't will herself to move, to find help. Her heart ached and throbbed in lost; the complete Shikon no Tama clutched in her hand, pulsing in pleas to help her heal. She refused it.  
  
~Amidst this drop of time gone dry, my heart is drowning and writhing. These lies that make me dizzy, I took them and tore them up. And with that, I became lost in a world of thin darkness~  
  
The glowing moon hung high above her, faded in brilliance as it noticed the bloodied priestess under the Goshiboku, letting her life be ended as was her quest. She had nothing left. Nothing at all. Only memories. Bittersweet memories of things she'd never see again; of a time she could never return to again. A forgotten memory of a life she once lived. An extraordinary life of epic battle and forsaken love. A story any one would believe to be no more then a wonderful legend; a mere myth. But she knew better. It was more. So very, very much more...  
  
~For the sake of those whom I trust, I chose to come here, a cage into which I have locked myself, and now there's no escape. Deep inside my parched throat, lies the reason for this growing impermanence. Scared of the approaching tomorrow, I cower and collapse. But it seeks me out and whispers to me, This voice of thin darkness~  
  
She couldn't see anything anymore, blinded by her bitter tears. The great elation they had felt even through terrible wounds at the final defeat of Naraku was too short lived. Her era had called her back and swept her away through a swirling vortex of colors and voices; all whispering it was time for a new life to begin with out any farewells to her past one. She didn't want a new life though. She wanted to grow old with the friends that had become so meaningful to her; to see dear little Shippou grow in to a strong, respected demon like he promised he would. She'd give up her future, she'd give the present... She'd give it all up for the past. But it was impossible. She was in her time forever... far, far away from them in a distant time and space.  
  
~Amidst this drop of time gone dry, My heart is drowning and writhing. These lies that make me dizzy, I took them and tore them up. And with that, I became lost in a world of thin darkness~  
  
Kagome faintly heard a woman's cry of her name in the distance and the soft treading of footsteps against the stones that she had ran on as a young child. A child those many years ago, unknowing of what her future held for her. A darkened figure collapsed in front of her, weeping as she pulled the miko's form in to her lap; clutching her to her chest. Kagome inhaled, taking in the familiar smell of freshly baked cookies. Mom, she recognized. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her cold body being encompassed by a warmth she hadn't realized she had been missing. It flowed throughout her body, making her relax and her mind grow tired. It was all too much. Dark oblivion swept her mind as she dreamed of dancing away on a windswept plain by Kaede's village she had loved so very much.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother cried hysterically in the night, as her daughter's lips faded in to a blissful smile of peace. "KAGOME!!"  
  
~Amidst this drop of time gone dry, I became lost in a world of thin darkness~  
  
~Owari~  
  
*Miko Angel* 


End file.
